Dragon's Pride
by 8th Element
Summary: second book in set. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST ONE! That would be dragon of many scales. I hope you like. NaLu story, OC's
1. A New Day

**A New Day**

Normal POV

It had been a month since the whole thing with Markus, and the Fairy Tail guild had come up with a new morning routine. Justin (who was now living at the guild hall) would wake up at around 3:00 in the morning and start getting things ready for Mira who would come at around 5:00. She would finish getting everything ready, and wait for people to arrive. Then people would slowly start coming into the guild, and Justin would take a short nap. Justin would then reawake at around 9:50 and make Lucy a strawberry milkshake, (that yes took ten minutes to make) and give it to her when she arrived at 10:00.

"Hey thanks again." Lucy said to her brother as he gave her the drink. Justin just smiled at her.

"No problem. How is it?" Justin asked the girl. She took a sip and she sighed. Lucy nodded at the other blond, and she put her thumb up. Justin smiled with her, then he sighed looking around the guild hall. He saw Natsu walk in, and almost right after the dragon slayer did that Justin caught a whiff of things that Justin didn't need to smell.

"Oi Justin!" Natsu called over.

"What do you want scarf boy?" Justin asked him from half way across the guild. Natsu came running to him, ignoring the nickname that Justin gave him. That surprised most of the other guild members, but they really didn't linger on it. Natsu sat down next to Lucy, and smiled at her who smiled back at him, then turned back to Justin.

"I have a question for you Scaly. Do you have any idea what happened to the dragons?" Natsu asked the boy.

"Nope sorry. I just find the scales and put them on the belt. Never actually met the dragons that they come from." Justin shrugged. Natsu looked sad, but tried to hide it. Then Lucy started to look between the two boys.

"I remember when that thing could go around your wrist Justin." Lucy said. Justin and Natsu laughed with her. Then Natsu thanked Justin and went to another table, and Lucy pulled out a book.

Everything was the same up until 2:00 in the afternoon. People were doing what everyone does at Fairy Tail, partying and have a good time. Lucy was in her normal spot at the bar ducking from flying chairs, glasses, food, drinks, and sometimes even people. Natsu and Grey were fighting again, Erza coming to break them apart. Cana was drinking, and Mira was spreading gossip about people (along with serving food to those who ordered it.) Yup everything was normal at the guild that afternoon. That is until the doors busted open and Rune Knights came in.

"What is this about?" Makarov demanded of them. "We have done nothing wrong." The guild master exclaimed. One of the Knights came forward, he was the captain judging from the man's outfit. Another man came forward with the captain, second in command (again this was judged be the outfit.) Both were wearing helmets so we couldn't see their faces. The Second pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

"By declaration of the Magic Counsel, the Fairy Tail guild is here by ordered to surrender the mage-" he was cut off by Justin walking over to them. The blond boy put his hands out and looked at the Knights smugly.

"Let's just get this over with shall we. Come on arrest me." Justin said. Lucy stood up, but didn't say anything. Cee C (who had joined the guild after what happened to Markus) almost fell out of her chair. Everyone else seemed very stunned (too stunned to talk.) The Captain's smile could be seen even under his helmet.

"Justin Heart. I have waited my whole life for this moment." The Captain said to him. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

"What would be the point. I'm just a guy with no magic to speak of, and you have what 30, 40 Rune Knights who are willing to take me in dead. I wouldn't stand a chance." Justin said. The Captain laughed at that remark, because of how true he thought it was. Justin could of course send all of them to the hospital, but he didn't want to get any of the Fairy Tail mages in trouble for his mistakes.

"Are any of these people working with you Heart?" Second asked rather grufly.

"Nope. I was just using this as a place to hide. Didn't think that any of you would come looking for me in a guild, so I thought that it would be a good idea. I don't even know their names." Justin was lying to them, but it was the only thing that was keeping his little sister, and her friends out of jail. The Knights believed this of course, and the Captain nodded.

"Captain, do you mind telling us why this jerk is getting arrested?" Lucy asked the man. He looked at Lucy and smiled.

"He tried to kill the whole of the magic counsel." Second said. Lucy then turned to Justin and glared at him. If looks could kill, Justin's brain would be coming out of his ears. Justin shrugged like it was no big deal, and Lucy just nodded. Then the Rune Knights started to take Justin out.

"Aren't you going to cuff me?" Justin asked them.

"Why. As you said earlier, you have no magic, so why would you try to escape?" The Captain laughed. The entire guild hall watched as Justin was dragged off. Then Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Wendy, and Cee C flipped out. Lucy however stayed very clam while every other girl in the place was freaking out.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov yelled. Everyone got very quiet, and he then turned to Lucy. "Child why are so calm. Your brother was just arrested."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Lucy said. Cee C was about to say something, but Lucy put her hand up. "Don't ask. But what I don't understand why he didn't take all of them down."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Grey asked her.

"Well Justin is this bad ass dragon slayer, and he said that he had no magic. Plus that last time that he was arrested he put three Rune Knights in the hospital. Two of them still haven't woken up, and never will." Lucy said to her guild.

"What happened to the third?" Cee C asked timidly.

"He died on the way to the hospital." Lucy told her. Someone whistled, and Lucy growled at whoever it was. "Justin must be planning something, or else we would have a lot of bodies on our hands."

"Soo…are we going after him?" Natsu asked.

"No, he can get himself out. But he'll need someone to help him do that." Lucy said. "Who could it be? Who would he trust to get him out?" She whispered this part under her breath.

*Unknown POV*

Lucy didn't notice that I was listening in on her. I smiled my famous grin, and watched as the Fairy Tail guild went back to its normal activities. No one knew that I was watching them. I was enjoying this way too much I knew, but I couldn't help it.

"Thiss iss going to be sso much fun." I said to myself. Then I jumped back to the hole where I came from. I had to get ready for my big job of the week.


	2. The Life of a Prisoner

**The Life of a Prisoner **

Justin's POV

For two days I was in one cell, than they choose to me to a different one. Why they couldn't just make up their minds I will never know, but they couldn't keep me where I was. So know I was in the same cell that they had put me in when I was drunk about nine years ago. The guards that were carrying me threw me in with no trace of being at all happy that they were moving me.

"No need to be so rough with it." I said to them, and they just grunted. I watched as they locked me in, and walked away. Then I smiled. _Putting me back in here was a big mistake. Now I'm sure he'll now where I am. Though I'm sorry that I was moved, I needed to get some more information about that place before I got taken away._

"Hello, is there anyone there?" A voice asked.

"Oh so they put me in with a roommate. My name's Justin and you are?" I asked the voice. It was a guy I could tell that, and when he came out of the shadows I was surprised. He was my age, blue hair, and a tattoo under his eye. There was something odd about him, something told me that I should know him, but I couldn't place a name to the face that was right in front of me.

"I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you Justin." Jellal said to me. _Oh…well know I know why they put me back in here._

*Lucy's POV, at Fairy Tail guild*

_It had been two days since Justin got arrested, and he hadn't even sent me a post card. Not like he would of course, but it still would have been nice to know that he was coming home safe. If that was even possible. _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard this coming from my best female friends (whom I was sitting with at the time.)

"I still can't believe that Just would do something like that." Levy wined. I looked at her, and wondered _why Justin, why do you do this to every girl you meet._

"Even Juvia is worries for him." Juvia said. After she did I heard Grey yell:

"WHAT?!" It was very high pitched, and the look on his face totally gave away that he liked her. _So why'll all the girls are crying their hearts out, the boys are all planning to kill him. Well…most of them anyway. _I thought as my thoughts turned to Natsu. He was sooo lucky that Justin was my brother, and that he wouldn't steal my heart away, even though he kind of did already, (but again in sibling love.)

*Natsu's POV*

"Wow, jealous much Ice-face?" I asked Grey who was currently taking his shirt off. All of the Fairy Tail guys were sitting away from the girls, so as not to hear anything about how worried they are about Justin. Not that it was going to bug me though.

"You're lucky flame brain. Your girl is Justin's sister." Striper said to me. Then I blushed, they still didn't know about Lucy and me.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered. Then Metal face smirked at me.

"Oh come on. We all know that you have a thing for Bunny girl." My blush deepened. _Oh_ _if only you guys knew. _I could tell that they were going to start teasing me, but I was saved by Erza yelling:

"WE HAVE TO GO AND SAVE HIM LUCY!"

*normal POV*

"For the millionth time, no." Lucy said to the red haired girl. She was starting to get tired of the 'we have to go save Justin' thing. At least Cee C was taking it well…ish.

"Why not? We don't know what they're going to do to him." Cee C said from her spot. The truth mage had been not stop crying ever since Justin was taken away, and Lucy had an idea as to why, but she would never say it out. Then the master came out of his office and joined in.

"Justin is now a part of our guild. We must free him for what he was so wrongly accused of." Makarov said. Everyone was cheering then Lucy got up and put her foot down, _hard_. The guild shook from the impact in fact, and there was a light that came out of the spot where she stood. The blond mage growled at everyone and quite frankly scared the living daylights out of them.

"For the last time, we are not going after my brother. He wanted to get arrested, and that is why he said that he didn't know our names. Justin didn't want any of us to get caught up in this mess with his mistakes." Lucy said between her teeth.

"Why would Justin do that?!" Cee C asked her.

"Because he wasn't wrongly accused." Lucy growled at the brunette as she stormed off. Lucy walked out of the guild hall, with everyone's eyes on her.

*Lucy's POV, at her apartment*

I was ready to kill everyone. Why couldn't they all just leave it alone? Well I guess it's because none of them know Justin like I do. But I still have no idea who is going to get him out. Justin doesn't have any friends who would…_wait a minute. Yes he does, but I have no idea where that man is. If you can really call him a man, but anyways how would Justin get in contact with him? Justin told me that he didn't know where the guy was either. Ugh! I can't spend all of my time thinking about this._

I started to rub my temples, when a knock came from the window. I smiled as the wind brushed in my back. Then warm arms wrapped around me, and lips went to my neck. My smiled widen when I saw that a certain blue cat wasn't with the boy who was kissing my neck. (A/N: I'll let you come up with what comes next)

*Justin's POV*

"You mean that you don't have any memories. Wow." I looked at Jellal, who was looking down.

"I remember a few things but not very much." He said to me with a sad voice.

"Maybe I can help with that." I said to him. I took off my belt and looked closely at it finding the scale that I was looking for. Keeping one hand on it, I put my other hand on Jellal's head. A light blue huge (like the sky on a clear day) came off my hand. I could see all the things that were stored away in the man's memories that came flooding back to him (like when your life flashes before you die, only he's not dying), then Jellal looked up me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." He said. And with that I sat up against the wall with him. We started to talk about random things, and then we came to the topic of how we got here.

"I was taken over by an evil spirit and tried to kill everyone on earthland. You?" Jellal looked at me.

"I was drunk and made some bad mistakes. Same thing really." I said to him, and the blue haired boy just nodded. Then I heard his stomach rumble. "Hungry?"

"They never give us any food." Jellal complained. I smiled at him, and started looking for a small nick in the wall that we were sitting against. When I found it I pulled a loose rock from the wall, taking out the contents inside the nook that I had made the first time I was here. Out of the little nook I brought some food (it had been frozen in time so it hadn't gone bad or anything.) I broke a piece of bread in half, and gave on to my new friend.

"Thanks Justin." Jellal said taking the bread.

"No problem. I knew that not having food was going to be some trouble so I thought ahead of the game." I smiled at him, and waited for what I knew was going to happen tonight. _Or at least I hope it's going to happen tonight_


	3. Freedom! andCats?

**Freedom! and…Cats?**

*Lucy's POV*

I woke up to the sound of running water. It wasn't even dawn yet, and I could see stem coming from the bathroom. I looked around, and couldn't find Natsu anywhere. _So it must be him in the bathroom. He uses up all of my hot water I'm going to kill him! _Standing up, I found some clothes in my dresser and put them on. Looking around my room, I cleaned up a bit. Natsu could make such a mess sometimes.

Finally the dragon slayer walked out of the bathroom. He was in his own clothes (not just a towel. Sorry guys that will just have to wait :p) and I had just finished making my bed. Natsu was smiling one of his goofy smiles as he walked over to me, putting his hands on my waist.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am." Natsu said back to me. I shook my head, but kissed him none the less. Slowly I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled away. "You know I think that all the guys are jealous of your brother."

"It makes since. I mean Justin always was one to steal a girl's heart away, even if he didn't mean to." I smiled at the boy. (Justin never wants to steal girl's hearts, it just _always_ happens that way.) Natsu smirked before kissing me again. Then he let go, and turned to leave. "You better not have used up all of my hot water!" I yelled at him as he jumped out the window.

"Why do you think I'm leaving in such a rush?!" He yelled back. _When I get my hands on you, you little…_I turned the thought out of my mind quickly. Then I found myself watching Natsu walk away. There was something about the way he was walking, that I just found so cute. _Ugh Natsu! Why do we have to be so damned amazing together?!_

*Justin's POV*

I was in the middle of a very fine nap, when the alarms went off. I looked up at the now flashing red lights above my head, and glared at them. Jellal woke with a start, and looked at me confused.

"That bastard! Couldn't he have waited until morning?" I sighed, getting an odd look from Jellal. "I need a drink."

"What's going on?" Jellal asked me. I smirked at him, just sitting back and relaxing. See I knew what was going on, Jellal didn't, and I was going to enjoy this. "Justin?" I didn't get the chance to tell him what was happening, because two Knights came up, unlocking the door.

"Come on. We are talking you to a safer place." One of them said, as they dragged us both out. There was something about one of the guards that smelled familiar, kind of like fish. I smiled, and ducked as the guard holding me knocked out the other one. He unshackled me, and then Jellal, but before Jellal could even asked what was happening, I pushed him down the hall.

"Who…was that?" Jellal asked me, breathing hard, as we ran out of the building to freedom. I was panting my lungs out before I could answer him.

"My…friend…" I breathed out to the blue haired boy. He nodded at me than we continued to run form the place that was keeping us confined. I couldn't wait to see the look on Lucy's face when my friend came back to yell at me. This is going to be good.

*Lucy's POV*

I was sitting at the guild. Away from the girls so that I didn't have to hear them wining about Justin. I sighed watching Erza breaking Natsu and Grey up again. _Both of them remained me so much of Justin and…_I was interrupted by Natsu coming over to me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He sat down next to me, sitting closer than normal, but not so close that people would notice. (AWWWWWWWW)

"Hey Luce, you want to go on a job?" He asked me. Happy was with him, so I knew that was going to be with the whole team. What I really wanted was to go on a mission alone with him, but I would just have to wait.

"Sure. What job?" I asked back.

"Erza was going to pick for us." Natsu said. I watch Erza at the job bored and was about to go over to her when the doors busted open. Justin came through them panting like a dog (or dragon. Hahaha .) I watched him fall to the ground trying to make air fill his lungs.

*Normal POV*

Lucy ran over to her brother who was sitting up. She kneeled down next to him, and saw that his face was red from the cold air outside. Once Lucy saw that he was really fine, she slapped him. (Yes, Justin just got out of prison, and the first thing Lucy does is slap him.)

"Not even a post card!" Lucy yelled at Justin.

"Owww." Was all Justin had to say back to her. Lucy looked at the other blond, than slapped him again. "And before you make me start to bleed, it's nice to see you to." Justin said holding onto his cheek. His face was still red (even redder were Lucy slapped him) and his breath was still a little jagged. Everyone came and crowded around the escapee, and all the girls started to freak out. They were throwing question after question at him, and Justin was in no mood to answer any of them.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_Justin yelled at everyone. Then he looked back at Lucy, and sighed. "I never send post cards Stars. You should know that by now. And anyway I didn't want anyone to come after me. I was going to get out without killing anyone, thank you very much. Plus I had a cell-" Justin was cut off by a certain blue haired boy came running in, and he fell down next to Justin.

"How…fast…can…you…run?" Jellal asked Justin trying to be able to breathe again. (Wait for it…)

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled. (There it is .) Now if you thought that everyone freaked out when they saw Justin, it was worse for Jellal. Lucy (surprisingly) didn't seem fazed by it though, she just stared at her brother. Justin smiled at her, a grin kind of like Natsu's only goofier (if that's even possible.)

"When are you going to learn that you can't bring every sick person home." Lucy said to the blond boy in front of her, silencing the people around her.

"Never." Justin said with pride, still grinning like a mad man. Lucy laughed at him as she helped him up. "Now I'm going to sit at the bar and get a drink." Justin said picking up Jellal, and walking over to his seat at the bar. Everyone of course followed him over, and as soon as he sat down they all started asking questions.

"Dude why didn't you kick their asses?" Natsu asked. Justin looked at him then shook his head. More questions about the fight, and why Justin didn't do this, and why he did that. It was quiet annoying, but again Lucy's voice was the thing that silenced the rest.

"How did you two get out?" It was a question for both Justin and Jellal. Jellal looked at Justin wanting to know the answer to the question as well. Justin laughed at the pair nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…ah…you see…" Justin trailed off. Then for the second time that day the doors to Fairy Tail were busted open. (How that door is not falling apart, I will never know.) The whole of the guild watched as a boy around eighteen came storming into the guild hall, with half of a Rune Knight outfit on. While he was walking he was trying to get the pants off, his t-shirt was black, and he had a helmet on, so none of them could really see his face. What they could tell though was that whoever this guy was, he was yelling at Justin.

"You annoying lying BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! After all I did to help you, YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE! Do you know what I had to do to get myself out of that place in one piece? Well, DO YOU?!" The person yelled at Justin. He finally got the pants off revealing his army green cargo shorts, and then he started to storm over to Justin, ripping off the helmet (or trying to anyways). He was screaming all the way to the bar, and when he got there, he finally figured out that there was a strap on his helmet, and was trying to get it undone. The boy also stopped yelling at Justin waiting for the blond to speak. Only then when the kid got the helmet off did any of the guild members realize that the boy had cat ears and yellow cat eyes. His hair was an orange color like a sunset, and the ears were tipped snow white. Then there was his tail, same orange color and the tip of that was snow white as well. (Ha ha snow white. Ok I'll shut up now.) Justin just looked up at the- whatever you want to call it, and kept a straight face.

"Shut up Cat" Justin said turning back around. Lucy was staring at the person, like she was trying to figure out why she hadn't seen him before, and what the hell he was doing here. The guy just kept watching Justin, completely ignoring everyone else that was in the room with him.

"I had to crawl through a chimney, two dungeons, and three sewers to get that outfit. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get in and out of one of those things?!" The boy yelled at Justin.

"Bony?!" Lucy asked the boy. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Lucy. Now as I was saying, it is a pain…Lucy?" Bony turned back to her, and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away.

"This is my guild. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him. Bony looked around and finally saw that other people were there.

"Oh you know, he's just here to break us out of prison." Justin said into his glass. This gained him a glare from Lucy. Bony back away from the two when Lucy leaned right next to Justin. He looked up at her and back away, tying not to look scared. Jellal just kind of looked at the two, before he chose to back away with Bony. Then everyone backed off a bit and watched as Lucy continued to glare at her brother.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked Justin sweetly. Justin was leaning so far away from Lucy that it looked like he was going to fall out of the chair he was sitting in. He smiled nervously at his sister and sighed.

"You heard me." Justin said to her and smiled again. Lucy slapped him for the third time that morning. "That's a new record. Thee slaps in a matter of five minutes." Bony then pulled a notebook out of his pocket and started writing something in it. Lucy slapped the many scaled dragon slayer again and he looked at Bony again. "Make that four." The two siblings glared at each other for a minute as Bony looked between the two.

"You know sometimes I wonder who the older sibling really is." Bony said. Cee C looked at the cat and put her hands on her hips.

"You knew. How did you know?" The truth mage asked him.

"Justin brought me home one night, and I got to meet his little sister Lucy. It wasn't very hard to figure out, I mean they're so alike." Bony shrugged.

"Uhh…no they aren't." Cee C said to him. Then Bony turned to her and tried to look smug.

"Oh really. Did you have to live with them for twelve years?" Bony asked the girl who just stood there speechless. "That's what I thought."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"He's a cat Natsu." Justin simply said. Lucy glared at him one more time before turning to Natsu.

"His name is Bony, and he is a human being." Lucy said to Natsu who was just getting confused. Bony looked at Lucy like she had grown an extra head.

"But Lu, I am a cat." Bony wined.

"What have you done to him?" Lucy asked Justin and the other blond shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Justin said, then Lucy picked him up by the ear and started to yell at him. (Yup just another normal day in Fairy Tail.)


	4. His Reasons

**His Reasons**

*Justin's POV*

It was nice being back at the guild. I still was sleeping here, and it was early in the morning. No one was there, but I could almost feel the eyes on me. I turned to find a certain orange haired cat curled up in a ball, but still ready to pounce on me.

"Hello Justin." Bony mumbled. His ears perked up when I sat down next to him. (Bony is lying on a table top.) I just smiled at him, and he groaned.

"Bony." I said back. He stretched out his arms (you like when cats are putting their front legs out when they wake up from a nap), then turned back to me.

"So why on earth would you let yourself get arrested?" Bony asked me out of the blue. I looked over at him and ruffled his hair a little. He hissed at me in a playful way. Then I told him the reason for m arrest. His tail shot up when I was done, and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You have got to be kidding." I shook my head at the cat, "No? This isn't happening."

"Don't tell anyone. We have three dragon slayers in Fairy Tail and if any of them got wind of this it would be really bad." Bony could understand what I was doing and my reasons for it, so he promised me that he would keep his mouth shut for now.

*Lucy's POV*

There was something about my house this morning that was just off. Nothing was tossed around, something was warming up my feet, and most of all I still had my pajamas on. A warm arm was around waist like any other morning, but when I looked over towards my feet I saw a small blue ball, with ears and a tail.

Then I remembered that Natsu had brought his cat over last night. Oh I wanted to punch the exceed so bad. But still were Happy was, right on top of my feet, and Natsu next to me, with an arm around me, I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood.

*Flash back*

_I woke up with something warm on my feet. I looked over to see a sunset orange and snow white tabby sleeping soundly. I smiled at the cat and turned to see the face of my seven year old brother. Justin's arm was holding my waist tightly, like he was protecting me. I didn't remember them coming into my room last night, but they both must have. I smiled at my brother as his eyes opened tiredly._

"_Good morning Stars." Justin said rubbing his eyes. I noticed that he was still wearing the bracelet that he always had on. It was the oddest set of colors, and he refused to tell me why. _

"_Good morning Justin. How are you?" I asked him. The cat started to stir in his sleep, and then he changed into a young boy with brown hair that was a similar color to my eyes, and the most striking ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. The boy yawned and smiled at me, then scowled at Justin, who glared at the boy in return._

"_Oh so he gets a good morning and I don't." The boy pouted. I laughed at him and he looked at me._

"_Good morning Bony. I hope you slept well." I giggled. Both Bony and Justin nodded, then they glared at each other. I must have been having nightmares last night if both of them were in my room. They were always there to comfort me when I needed it, and I really was grateful. For my loving brother, and his cat._

*Flash back end*

At smiled at the fond memory. Not long after that Justin got into drinking, and Bony had his accident, and mama died. My life changed forever in just one short year, so I'll hold onto all the happy moments that I can.

I could feel both Natsu and Happy stirring. Natsu pulled me a bit closer to him, and he said in my ear "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to come last night." I smiled as he moved his head down to my neck, kissing it slightly. Then Happy woke up, and he pulled away. I pretended to be asleep when I heard Natsu talking to Happy.

"She must be having a good dream." Natsu shook me a little. "Lucy, Luce. Come on, it's time to get up." I looked up at him, and tried to make my face look angry, but it was really hard not to kiss him.

"Natsu? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I yelled at him, as I kicked him out. Happy flew down to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu are you ok?" The cat asked. Natsu nodded then looked back up at me.

"Luce, you're so mean to me." Natsu wined. I shook my head at him, then got up myself. I walked over to him, and helped him up.

"Just stop sleeping in my bed ok. People might get the wrong idea." Natsu looked at me with a confused face, and I sighed. "Never mind. Just let me get dressed and I'll make you guys something to eat." Natsu and Happy's face brightened at the thought of food. So I went to my dresser pulling out some clothes, then made my way to the bathroom. Once I was dressed I went into the kitchen and started to make some eggs for the boys and me.

Natsu walked up behind me, watching me cook. I smiled at how close he was standing to me. I was so glad that Happy was somewhere else at that point in time, because I really needed to kiss him. So after I had dished up his food for him, I turned around and quickly brought our lips together. Natsu snarled when I pulled away, but he didn't kiss me again.

"That was a dangerous move Luce." He whispered to me, and I smiled.

"Then you shouldn't have been standing so close." I said to him, my tone a dangerous one. Natsu's eyes turned from dragon to worry.

"I already said that I was sorry Luce." He mumbled.

"I know. It just means that you owe me a night, and a good one at that." I whispered into his ear, gaining a low growl in response. "Now go back out there, before Happy suspects that we're doing something." Then with a quick peck to the cheek, Natsu left me to bring out the food.

When I walked out with the food, I saw Happy and Natsu looking at a small book. I put the food on the table, then I got a good look at what the boys were looking at. Seeing it made me nearly drop the plates.

"Were did you find that?" I asked them. Natsu looked up at me, wondering about my tone no doubt.

"Happy found it." Natsu said, and I turned to Happy. He smiled at me, then I took the book away. "Hey! Lucy why'd ya do that?" Natsu wined.

"Because…you wouldn't understand." I said to him hugging the book to my chest. Water filled my eyes, as I thought about what was inside. Warm arms wrapped around me, and letting Natsu's hand push my head onto his chest. That's when the tears did fall, and I could feel him tense. He lifted my head, and looked into my teary eyes.

"What is it?" He asked me, and I tried my best smile. I shook my head, and his eyes hardened. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Tell what's wrong."

"It's just my family photo album, that's all." I smiled at him, and opened the small book full of pictures from my childhood.

*Normal POV, at the guild*

Lucy came in with Natsu and Happy at the normal time. Justin looked up from his napping spot, with Bony on his lap. He watched Lucy as she came over to the pair, placing a small black book in front of the two. On the cover was a large silver "H" telling both the two boys what it was. Bony jumped off Justin's lap, and onto the table and Justin just stared at the book wide eyed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Justin said to Lucy. She nodded and sat down next to him. Bony was sitting on the other side of Justin, as the oldest of the three open the small book. The first picture that they all saw was one of all three. Justin was in the middle, his arms around a smiling Lucy, and a young Bony with a frown on, but we could all tell that he was happy.

"Aww. Lu-chan you and Justin were so cute. And who is the other boy?" Levy who had just walked over asked. Then everyone came over to look at the pictures, and again all of them asked the same question about the other kid in the picture. Bony's face got sadder and sadder the more times they asked. Justin rubbed his back and put the cat's head on his shoulder.

"I don't look that different, do I?" Bony mumbled into Justin's shoulder. Natsu who was also looking at the picture, looked back and forth between the cat and the boy in the photo.

"Ahhh…yeah you kind of do." Justin said to him. Bony hissed at the blonde then got up, and flipped the page. The next picture was one of Lucy yelling at the Justin, who was about to hit Bony.

"I remember that day. You two almost destroyed the whole town." Lucy said to everyone, but mainly to the boys in the picture. Bony and Justin smiled at the memory, then glared at each other. Happy couldn't help but imagine Lucy as Erza, Bony as Grey, and Justin as Natsu. But this time, when Justin turned the page, everyone was a little older. Lucy looked like she was about to cry, Justin's eyes were blood shot, and Bony had a hat, and baggie pants on. This time it was Lucy who leaned in closer to her brother.

"That was one week after Layla's death." Bony said, remembering the sadness that ran through the whole of the trio's souls that month.

"It was right before your berth-day Stars." Justin whispered. All Lucy could do was nod, as she flipped the page again. This was one of Justin and Cat version Bony fighting over what seemed to be a book on dragons. Lucy then shot up and looked over at the two boys who were staring at the picture.

"How did that get in there?" They both asked at the same time. They both looked at each other, and sparks flew. (Angry sparks people, not love ones.) The way that they were glaring at each other, reminded everyone of Grey and Natsu before they were about to fight so much that even the fire and ice mage saw the resemblance.

"My book on dragon lore! How did you two get your hands on it?" Lucy was about to punch one of them. When they were kids she had hidden that book where neither of them could find it.

"If you don't know that I know where all of hiding places are, then there is something wrong with you." Justin said to Lucy. Lucy it him again, and then looked like she was going to cry.

"I told you not to get into my stuff! That was my favorite one too." Lucy yelled at them. Natsu was surprised when she said the last part. He had no idea that Lucy had an interest in dragons, much less had a book on them.

"It's not like you didn't have three more!" Bony said.

"Ok yeah, but that one was the one on magic, and the dragon world. It was the only _real_ dragon book that I really had." Lucy snapped back.

"I never knew you had books on dragons Lucy. Or that you even really cared before you came to Fairy Tail." Levy said, and Justin just snorted. Bony actually started to laugh, and Lucy face turned bright red.

"Lucy? Not interested in dragons? Impossible." Bony had fallen down at that point, and Lucy's face turned a darker shade of red. The confused looks coming from her guild mates told Justin that they really had no idea about Lucy and her dragons. Bony saw it too, and said this. "She had this slight obsession over dragons when we were younger." Bony chuckled.

"Obsession is putting it mildly." Justin said, ducking Lucy's fist. Her face was now the same color as Erza's hair, and both of the boys where laughing so hard that tears came out of their eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled at them, then tried to change the subject. "So what happened to the book?" Justin and Bony both glared at each other, stopping the laughter. Both the Cat and the Blonde stood they looked ready to fight.

"Bony here, tore it apart." Justin said in a low voice. Lucy's eyes widened in anger.

"You were the one pulling from the other end!" Bony yelled at Justin.

"Oh really, because I remember letting go!" Justin yelled back.

"But until after the book was RIPPED TO SHREDS!" Bony put his finger on Justin's chest. Lucy (knowing what was about to happen) didn't do anything, but shake her head. Everyone was backing off trying not to be killed by the dark auras that the boys were giving off.

"Come Furry Face! Let's see what you got." Justin sad

"You asked for it Red Eyes!" Bony said as he swung his claws at Justin, who ducked. Justin then brought his foot up to meet Bony's face. Bony was sent flying back a few feet, but being the cat that he is, he landed on his feet. (You see what I did there.) The two clashed again and again, and finally Mira came over to Lucy with a stern face.

"Can't you make them stop, or something?" Mira asked Lucy. Right after Mira asked that Justin swung Bony through the wall using the cat's tail. Then Lucy looked back at Mira and shook head.

"It would just be a lost cause now. But don't worry, they'll be done in a few minutes." Lucy smiled at the takeover mage. Lucy's smile widened as the two kept fighting, then Levy and Cana came to sit with her.

"So what happened to him, Bony I mean?" Levy asked.

"It was an accident really. See before Bony was a takeover mage like Mira or Lisanna. But Bony only used cat souls, so when Justin found him he actually thought that Bony was a real cat. I don't know exactly what happened, but one day he just came home with ears and a tail. Justin told me that Bony had tried to turn into his tabby form, and someone jumped in the middle of the process, making the two different souls merge. If we try to break them apart we would kill both of them. So Justin and I just took him as he was. For a time he would always wear a hat, and pants with no hole in the back." Lucy explained to the other girls, as a loud crashing sound came from the direction of Bony and Justin.

"Why not?" Cana asked.

"He was ashamed of it. Justin changed his mind though. One day Bony woke up, all of his normal clothes were gone. The only thing that was left for him to wear was what he's wearing now. So Bony came storming across the whole house looking for Justin, and when he found him Justin pointed out that he came out with ears and a tail, and Bony never cared. Ever since that day, Bony has really been a different guy." Lucy said to them, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ahh." Both Levy and Cana at the same time. Just then the fight ended. Right at that moment Jellal walked in, and what he saw was Justin standing on top of a knocked out Bony, with his arms up in victory. Grey, Erza, and Natsu all held up different scores for the fight.

"You five idiots done yet?" Lucy asked them. Justin quickly got off of Bony, and in hearing the tone of her voice the other three slowly put their scores that they were holding up down. Lucy walked over to Bony, and put her hand on his head, then scratched underneath his chin. Bony purred a little, a smile danced on the cats lips. (Yes everyone, the human cat purrs.) Then Lucy turned to go see her brother.

*Justin POV*

Two people were walking over to me. One of them was my sister, the other was Jellal. Judging by the look on their faces they both wanted the answer to the same question, but I wasn't going to give it to them. I also saw Natsu making his way over to me as well. _What is this, interrogate Justin time! _

"Justin! I have a question for you." Lucy called over to me. I turned finding her, Jellal, and Natsu all standing behind me.

"Yes." I said to them.

"Why did you let yourself get arrested, and then break out only a day later?" Natsu asked. I guess he wanted to know the answer too.

"Reasons." I simply said. Lucy looked at me with a worried face.

"What reasons?" Jellal asked me, I just looked at him. There was no getting away without telling them something.

"I was just looking for some people, and I found them." I said to them. The questioning expression that they were fiving me told me that they wanted to know were. "I found them in the memory vault." Jellal froze.

"The what?" He asked, stunned.

"The memory vault. The place that steals your memories of magic from you. Making you think that magic was never real, like everything that you thought was magic is just a trick of the light." I said to him, and all three of them went silent.

"So who was in there?" Natsu asked. I snorted at him then smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said to him. The dragon slayer gave me a look that read '_try me_'. At that I just laughed, and turned back around. I was telling them that I wasn't going to answer any more questions from them, and I looked back to see Bony smiling at me. He knew who I found in that vault, and he knew that Natsu really wouldn't have believed me if I had told him.


	5. Justin's Plan

**Justin's Plan**

*Justin's POV*

It was dark outside. The sun had already gone down. No sound could be heard, and no light could be seen, but for the faintness of the candle that I was holding. I was walking through the guild hall, trying not to wake up my sleeping cat. That plan failed though, so now Bony was following me, asking questions.

"Justin what are we doing?" He asked for the fifth time.

"Be quiet." I whispered/hissed at him.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked in the same tone that I had. I glared at him for mocking me, than crept down the stairs to the main hall. When we got there I pointed towards a table, and Bony went to go lie down on it. I sighed at his actions, then went over to the bar.

"If Lucy knew that you were drinking again." Bony said, when I cut him off.

"I'm not. I just need something that I put here." I told him. I pulled on a fake bottle, and a small door in the wall opened. Putting my hand in I grabbed some papers, then went to join Bony at the table. He looked at the papers, than looked back at me. I spread them out on the table so that the Cat could get a better look at them.

"These are the prison speaks. How did you get them?" Bony asked.

"The usual way, but that's not important. What is important is that we need to find the best way into the building." I told him.

"We're breaking back in?" Bony asked. I nodded, and he started pointing to places. "Here is where I got in, but the opening is really small. There's the under underground enterence, but again very small, and…" I put my hand up to cut him off.

"What about a back door?" I asked him and he smiled devilishly at me.

"You want a back door. Well I can give you better. See there, right behind that giant lacrma, that is your back door. Huge whole in the wall that never got fixed, because they never knew about it." Bony said. I smiled at him, and we started to talk about how I was going to get to the memory vault. He showed me the quickest route, and how not to be seen. He told me that I wasn't going to get around being seen by a few people, but the way he was showing, at least there wouldn't be many.

"It looks like we have a plan. Now all we need is to go in and get what we need." I started cleaning up the papers, and then put them back in the little hiding place that I had. Bony got up and smiled at me. Neither of us knew what was going to happen in there, but we did know that we might not get out of there.

I also knew that someone was listening on our conversion. Well it was more than one person, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Cee C, Wendy, Happy, Clara, and Lily to be exact. I didn't really think anything of it, knowing that they had no real idea what we were talking about. _Though now that they knew are they going to want to come with me? That would not be good._


End file.
